junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/My Wishes And Review Speech Of The Dholes In The Jungle Book
Mainly I wish the poor dholes weren't left out of the animated sequel, and I wish the children of Walt Disney would have changed the scenes of the dholes at least a little like how wisely Walt Disney changed scenes of Shere Khan and characters of other animated movies such as Pocahontas and Tarzan, scenes of the dholes could have even been wisely changed into a cooperation similar to Princess Mononoke's raised by Japanese wolves instead of war and torture, or the dholes' roles in video scenes could have been respectful like Nandu's dhole pack in the book title What Elephants Know. The only way they really resemble the hyena is their teeth, nothing else. Review related to science and legend I wish the dholes weren't left out of so much of the Jungle Book activity and hobby stuff, I also wish they weren't a villain team but a team turned into a helpful guardian society because this species can skillfully fight animals that can quickly frighten the gray wolf, same unique surprise with its hunting it'll catch things gray wolves would rather stay far from. Plus when accepting reality it's natural to have three or more canine species running on a few of the same trails that's part of why I wish Mowgli didn't show the old habit of India's animal abuse having pups isn't the only reason a whole pack or their cousins struggle admit what's happened to America's wild canines and look at what happened to Africa's wild canines too, Mowgli should have let the dhole pack pass through. I was close to tears as I read Mowgli cut a dhole's tail. Dholes aren't anything like the tiger at all, and they're not evil hounds either, the poor dholes are just one of the tiger's enemies in real life. The dhole wikipedia even mentions there ocasionally being a lone wolf assciated with dholes while eating, they've once in a while associated with other cousins too during a meal. Dholes even tolerate scavengers. But poor dholes they've lost more habitat than the gray wolves have so far. Plus even sites that mention extra facts say the dholes argue less than the gray wolves while figuring out how to cooperate. So there's no question that the dholes in the original book could have been reformed into friendly characters for the animated movies as well as reformed for the live-action too. This wild canines species called the dhole actually has more names than the gray wolf, some are scientific others are because of ancient legends, the dholes were judged by color and less understood than the jackals. The writers of the animated Jungle Book movies could have let their current symbolism help them form the new scenes of the dholes for sure because their totem description is quite positive. The attitude of the gray wolf and the dhole aren't that different whether their reaction or their symbolism, the gray wolf ignores mockery while moving on with confidence treating its pack with loyalty, and the dholes symbolize understanding persecution and accepting their fact of being unique and quite tolerant of what other pack memebers can do or what other pack memebers think. So their strength of how to live are actually quite similar they've both experienced the issues of being feared and bullied for years, but the gray wolf and dholes both have the skill of being true to themselves even when their foes show hatred. That's the other reason I wish the dholes' scenes were changed. The coming up stuff of these Jungle Book dholes shouldn't show the old days the activity and hobby stuff of the Jungle Book should include the dholes and start showing the respectful current discoveries of this species. Ancient time stuff and and modern dhole facts aren't the same at all, totem of dholes and old day legends of dholes are more like oposites. Category:Blog posts Category:Dholes Category:Jungle Book Category:Disney